campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Broken fire
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Quests page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyugabyakugan12 (Talk) 01:37, May 10, 2012 Re:Pages You can make the location pages. Copy the coding where it results to green (the most used coding here). Then find a good pic of the location. Also, put the Kanji (japanese symbol) of the location. Try Google Translate. Danke. Hiyaz Broken!!! Um can chu help meh code Natsuko's page? Um can u also code the infobox? And I would like it the way like Natsuko's cabin also can Amber and Natsuko be BFFs? Danke :D, Silver Love 08:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love um well im not sure but use le colors of the Konohanasakuya Cabin. And chu be done danke so much *tackle mega glompz and tackle hugs about 10 times* Silver Love 08:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hiyaz Broken!! Can chu come on chat pwease!?! Silver Love 10:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love There gone! Silver Love 11:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Ya sure! It looks nice :3 Silver Love 23:08, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Yeah. Silver Love 03:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Re: Sorry for the late reply. Sure you can just match the border color with the page preference. Re:Categorize Nope. Ze parents are out!!! Well not but watching movie and back BTW, From Your Twinny Silver Love 11:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Broken chur not answering meh Silver Love 11:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hiyaz meh twin! I just had to take a shower that's why I had to leave but I'm on now so come on chat if your online pls!!!!! Silver Love 12:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hi, im posting this so its eaysier to find you next time i need you Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Powers Is it you that is moderating the powers? If so, great job! These powers are awesome. Could you update the Omoikane Cabin's?Mochajava141 03:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea sure! Silver Love 11:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love It wuz a b'day gift Silver Love 12:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Yesh yesh yesh it's okay!! Silver Love 11:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Hiyaz Twinny I'm on now!! Silver Love 12:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love hey its fun so dont worry!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Twinny can chu come on chat? Silver Love 06:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love awww.....but kk Silver Love 06:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love If chu on can chu come on!! Silver Love 09:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love No I got it from we heart it Silver Love 10:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Oh good! Someone is updating the user levels! Thanks! Also, can you check my claim if possible? Thanks in advance! Riddle me this? 13:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey fire, can you come on chat? Need someone to talk with for a while and I'm gonna show you an anime love story vid. Thanks. thank you thank you thank you broken (for claiming Sukki kai tang ) thank you thank you!!!! im about to make her page now Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 19:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) i have rplyed and thanks for talking to my character so quikly. Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 09:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you check my hunter claim? Thanks! Riddle me this? 22:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) kk thanks Riddle me this? 16:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) broken :( In case you are online right now, could chu code Sasuke's page or make it? TT____TT I understand how but school already gave us assignments at first week :( I fixed Forum:Tobias Ito I hope it's better I honestly couldn't figure out how he'd get the katana. Lasciate ogni speranza,voi ch'entrate 02:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I bolded where he gets the weapon it's at the Weapon part. Even though my standard is to try and get the death gods as my first character. I'll stick with Izanami. I don't care for power positions within the camp at this moment. Maybe later after I build a good base with the users I'll try for a Counselor or LT position. Lasciate ogni speranza,voi ch'entrate 02:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: The pet claims, yeah sure. For the minor charries I have to get back to you on that. Four wikis!? What're they? Thanks! Can you check my priest/priestess claim? Riddle me this? 04:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! Did you know the camp was in Kansas? I didn't until a few hours ago!Riddle me this? 04:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Broken Fire I've done it but I think its bad and I'm gonna change it later but what about you see it and tell me what you think about it? hereIt is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 06:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Come on chat? really? oh ok I'll change it and soo is it a go?11:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Selamat? thats indonesia right? anyway ...umm...sama sama!(and thats the only word for your welcome I know...)It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) sure!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) wow!!11:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) wow cause you learning 4 languge! while I just know 2...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope malaysian and english and malaysian is my mother tongue so I need to know how to speak it...and oh yeah maybe i know a bit of chinese but thats a long time ago..It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) it was mandrin I think .11:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) what! your left handed!! well thats not fair...(me:*is crying* Brain:there there here's some candy! *gives me candy* Me:candy!! Brain:she's always like that when she finds out someone is left handed cause in her family she's the only right handed person in it...and thats the truth!)It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) oh then you canjoin my little sister...she can write like da vinci! literally! cause she writes backwards!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) well the teacher that tought her was a right hander soo she followed what the techer did .....thus making backword writing...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) she wrote everything backwards!!(even the letters!!) but that was then now she's writing normally(after ebing tourtured by my mom...) anwyay I have a request can I make notes of claims ?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) yup... and thankfully my lil sis dont remeber a thing about it...(cause it was painful!) and its ok I was just wondering!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) OUCH!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I know how you feel about that anyway ok!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) about le coding ^__^ you could put any. i'll just fix the colors ^___^ Oh. If chu no on phone can chu come on chat? hiya Twinny, chu come on if chu no use phone!! Pwease come on!!! can you please reply on sukki? Legandary_sky was here! Send Me a Message! 11:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey Broken! Anyway, sorry for being inactive, I was at camp for 2 days. So, I'm gonna ask Hyu where the camp is, because I don't know. The pet claim for Degas, he is already fully grown, so can my character keep him in the cabin? Thanks! Riddle me this? 18:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yumi Is my new char, Yumi Samara the counselor of the Yama cabin. Sonofboreas16 00:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah camp is in Kansas, Hyu told me. P.S. If the influence moves to the place where it is strongest, I don't think it should be Kansas, just saying. Riddle me this? 22:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) What? Riddle me this? 20:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC)